1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand injector for a fire gas extinguisher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of fire extinguishers have heretofore been produced. One known example of the fire extinguishers is a gas fire extinguisher which uses a cylinder filled with a fire extinguishing gas, such as a fluorocarbon gas or carbon dioxide in a liquefied state, and which is adapted to eject the gas as a fire extinguishing agent by manually breaking a seal member of this cylinder. The known fire extinguishers also include a fire extinguisher adapted to eject a powdered or water soluble fire extinguishing agent with a gas pressure.
Among these conventional fire extinguishers, a gas fire extinguisher is not simply operated by hand, so that a fire extinguishing action using the same takes much time. Regarding, especially, a gas fire extinguisher using a fluorocarbon gas, the discontinuance of use of the same gas was decided under the international treaty for the improvement of the global environment, and it is therefore necessary to develop a substitute for fluorocarbon gas. When a fire extinguisher adapted to eject a powdered or water soluble fire extinguishing agent is used, the machines, instruments, clothes, and documents installed, stored, and placed in a room are damaged greatly due to the deposition of the fire extinguishing agent thereon during a fire extinguishing operation.